


Simplemente no es lo mismo

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda su vida huyendo, cambiando de bando. Nunca creyó que no huiría de una persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplemente no es lo mismo

**Titulo:** Simplemente no es lo mismo

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** X Drake/Basil Hawkins

 **Resumen:** Toda su vida huyendo, cambiando de bando. Nunca creyó que no huiría de una persona.

 **Nota de Autor:** Siento un amor por este par, aunque ando viendo si tambien se cuela algun pairing más. Disfruten.

* * *

 

" _Giramos como pájaros completamente en llamas_  
hacía la parte de abajo, y yo  
tomé todo lo que deseé,  
incluso los delincuentes tienen que pagar la renta.

_Nadamos como ratas bajo el fuego,_   
_justo abajo del embalse._   
_Tomamos todo lo que podíamos llevar,_   
_pero tratamos de llevar más._

_Y tú sabes que todo salió mal"_

_**-King Rat- Modest Mouse.** _

* * *

 

El pelirrojo dio una mirada de reojo hacía aquel aterrador espectáculo, una jaula hecha de finos hilos había rodeado aquella isla y él había sido el único que logró estar fuera de aquello.

El joven mago que conoció de pura casualidad en su pueblo le había dicho su futuro y lo que debía hacer, siempre escapando, siempre huyendo y traicionando, como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, la marina le ayudaría pero si mentía y decía que era un chico común y corriente y no parte de esa tripulación pirata.

No sopesó mucho los pros y contra, para sobrevivir siempre había una respuesta a todo y la suya era clara, recordó los ojos carmines del mago y sus palabras:

"Tu sangre es digna de ser llamada pirata, tu linea familiar te precede y tú le haces honor, traicionarás, más nunca serás traicionado, vivirás arrastrándote en la miseria dejando tras de ti gran desolación, la justicia es lo que te mueve y tú verás tu justicia como única y verdadera, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, los piratas del North Blue estamos unidos por las desgracias".

El pelirrojo agradeció en silencio al marine que le dio un vaso de té, ya planeando como vivir entre ellos y avanzar para poder ver las dos caras de la moneda.

**[+]**

"Es bueno saber que no te has olvidado de mí" Basil no alzó la mirada de sus cartas, saludando al encapuchado, quien dejó caer un saco pesadamente en el centro de la habitación.

"Difícil olvidar a un hombre como tú" resopló y se dejó caer alado del rubio, se encontraban como cada año en un hotel de mala muerte, cambiando información y Drake siempre quería saber su suerte, la justicia podía cambiar, no era la misma, su justicia era maleable.

"Tú carta no va a cambiar por más que revise y la lea" Musitó el adivino.

"Ya lo sé" Y es que no era su futuro el que quería ver una vez al año.


End file.
